Setsunai koi  Un amor doloroso
by Reyka Nara
Summary: Naruto acepta al fin lo que siente por el ultimo Uchiha que ama a Ita.  —Solo por esta noche, permíteme ocupar ese vacio en tu corazón —le suplicó para después lentamente apoderarse de los labios del moreno, degustando ese sabor exótico que le embriagaba.
1. Chapter 1 Corazones rotos

**Autor:** Reyka akira

**Personajes:** Sasuke-Naruto-Sai

**Palabras:** 2633 + titulo.

**Advertencias:** Lemmon

**Clasificaion:** M

**Aclaraciones:** UA, tal vez Ooc. Justificado en alguno de los personajes.

**Discleimer: **los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

**Titulo****: **Setsunai koi (Un amor doloroso)

En la enorme casona, después de haber vuelto de una peligrosa misión dos jóvenes habían estado bebiendo y conversando sobre recuerdos de su infancia, aunque más bien el que conversaba era el rubio de ojos tan azules como el cielo y sonrisa hermosa. En la estancia, sentados en el piso hombro con hombro y con la espalda recargada a uno de los sillones se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke.

Al azabache lamentablemente los recuerdos hicieron presa de él, sus orbes negros se opacaron como en el pasado. El rubio estaba enterado de los sentimientos que el moreno guardaba hacia su hermano mayor pero, lamentablemente nunca lo confesara pues él había muerto por la propia mano del menor.

El rubio comprendió que le amaba, después de estar tantos años buscándolo para hacerlo volver.

Por ese amor estaba dispuesto hasta a morir por el Uchiha, tal vez en un último acto de amor hacia el moreno, el rubio se giró quedando ambos frente a frente.

—Solo por esta noche, permíteme ocupar ese vacio en tu corazón —le suplicó para después lentamente apoderarse de los labios del moreno, degustando ese sabor exótico que le embriagaba.

Con sus manos y sin romper aquel exquisito beso, despojo a Sasuke de su banda que le sujetaba parte de su cabellera para que está no le cubriera los ojos, y sin embargo el rubio cubrió con la banda los hermosos orbes azabaches, prosiguiendo con el chaleco de ambú del moreno que lanzo a un lado lejos de ellos. Sasuke disfrutaba de las caricias que las manos de Naruto le proporcionaban, apartándose unos centímetros

—Teme, despeja tus pensamientos —le pidió— así, será más fácil para ti. Solo disfruta por está noche —esas últimas palabras bastaron para que el moreno se dejara llevar por el placer.

Sasuke, con su tacto nervioso tomó el rostro frente él, su mano derecha lentamente acaricio la suave mejilla del Uzumaki y la movió hasta llegar a los cabellos alborotados del rubio, quien con delicados besos impregnó el rostro y cuello del moreno, mientras sus manos comenzaban a despojarlo del resto de sus prendas.

Las caricias y besos que recibían y daban, los llevaron al más puro y delicioso placer. Sus ritmos cardiacos aumentaron, sus cuerpos sudorosos rozándose entre si, despertando sensaciones en ambos que jamás habían experimentado.

—Na-Naruto no... —le nombro entrecortado por el placer que sentía. El aludido no le permitió continuar, pues su mano izquierda rozo placenteramente la hombría del azabache. El Uzumaki, con sus manos aún siendo inexperto recorrió con suaves caricias todo el cuerpo del moreno, era perfecto a sus ojos, su torso, todo.

Naruto sin dejar de besar, colmando de caricias al Uchiha con su mano izquierda libre, humedeció su dedo índice derecho, busco la estrecha cavidad del moreno y con sutileza lo introdujo en él.

Un gemido angustioso y de dolor escapó de labios del azabache. Lenta y sutilmente el rubio comenzó a mover su dedo en el interior del azabache quien poco a poco se acostumbraba a la intromisión, así continuo hasta que finalmente introdujo dos dedos y solo gemidos de placer escapaban de los labios del Uchiha, gemidos que no podían ser reprimidos por el moreno que vanamente trataba de hacerlo.

Lentamente el rubio acerco su endurecido miembro a la cavidad del Uchiha, en la que poco a poco dejo de ser visible, al estar en el interior del moreno. Con movimientos rítmicos el Uzumaki entraba y salía del interior del Uchiha quien gemía. Las manos del rubio no paraban de recorrer con lascivia y embriagues el cuerpo del azabache. El aroma natural del Uchiha desde hacia tiempo volvía loco al rubio que con un esfuerzo sobre humano se controlaba para no echársele encima al moreno.

Ambos se entregaron el uno al otro. El rubio estaba feliz de que Sasuke haya sido el primero para él, ambos estaban exhaustos, en esos momentos el Uzumaki poseía al Uchiha, quien estaba a punto de llegar al clímax.

—I-Itachi —aquel nombre brotado de los labios del azabache, mataron completamente las ilusiones y la dicha experimentada instantes antes en el rubio, pues comprendió que durante todo ese tiempo, su amado moreno había pensado en el Uchiha mayor.

Ambos permanecieron recostados, el Uchiha se quedo dormido aún con la banda cubriéndole los ojos. Al Uzumaki le resbalaron unas amargas lágrimas de sus orbes azules, opacos en esos momentos por la tristeza y dolor que embargaba a su corazón.

Poco antes del amanecer el Uzumaki abandono en silencio la casa de la persona que, en esa sola noche había logrado hacerlo vivir, vibrar y al mismo tiempo había acabado por completo con sus ilusiones.

Después de ese encuentro, tal parecía que el rubio le huyera al moreno, pues los días siguientes evitaba estar a solas con el Uchiha. Agradecía internamente que pertenecieran a diferentes escuadrones, al ser líderes de los mismos.

Desde entonces, han pasado quince días. Un par de días atrás a Sai lo habían integrado al escuadrón del Uzumaki. Conviviendo el rubio aún más, con su amigo el pintor.

Las actitud de Naruto cambio un poco, sus ojos desde aquella noche permanecen opacos, puesto que no tiene ilusiones.

El rubio parlanchín e hiperactivo se lo trago la tierra, de la noche a la mañana ya no hablaba como acostumbraba, pero sus peleas por tonterías aún continuaban. Sus sonrisas ahora son forzadas y en otras ocasiones fingidas, el chico de piel pálida es el único que se a dado cuenta del cambio, pues nadie mejor que él conocía lo que era fingir una sonrisa ante los demás.

Dos meses han transcurrido, entre misiones y descansos la amistad entre Sai y Naruto se fortaleció aún más.

Esa tarde, el rubio había sido llamado ante la presencia de la quinta Hokage para darle la información sobre su próxima misión a la aldea de Sunna.

—Iras por tres días a Sunna por pedido del Kazekage —comunicó la voluptuosa rubia.

—¿A Sunna, vieja no puede ser por más tiempo? —interrogó. Siendo su respuesta un golpe de parte de la Hokage por el mote dicho por el rubio.

Al salir de la torre Hokage, las lumbreras de las calles de la aldea de Konoha proporcionaban la claridad que el astro amarillo hacia unas horas había dejado de brindar, era de noche ya.

Tras caminar largo rato perdido en sus pensamientos, sin poder evitarlo de pronto detuvo su marcha, pues un delicioso olor a ramen invadió sus fosas nasales, deteniéndose exactamente frente al Ichiraku.

Antes de que entrara la voz de un chico de mirada seria y piel pálida, interrumpió su marcha.

—Naruto —le llamó— te invito a cenar, para celebrar tu cumpleaños —finalizó con una sonrisa Sai, que por algún extraño motivo su sonrisa era sincera.

—¡Ramen! con mucho gusto —acepto feliz— pero, yo como más de dos tazones ¡he! —lo último lo dijo como advertencia para el bolcillo del pelinegro, quien colocó sus manos en los hombros del rubio para guiarlo al interior del establecimiento.

—¡Bienvenidos! —fue el recibimiento de parte del dueño, saludando a ambos con una gran sonrisa, puesto que el rubio era ya cliente consentido de ese lugar.

—¡Buenas noches viejo! —respondió el Uzumaki— para empezar dos tazones grandes de Ramen y sake —pidió con una enorme sonrisa al señor.

Mientras, él y Sai tomaban asiento. El anciano le dio su bebida mientras esperaban a que él les preparase su cena, bebían pequeñas porciones de sake mientras esperaban sus órdenes.

—¿Cómo celebraras tu cumpleaños, Naruto? —interrogó el joven de tez pálida.

Ante aquella pregunta la mirada del rubio se ensombreció debido a que los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza.

—No lo celebraré —respondió en un susurro casi inaudible para Sai.

Sus platillos le fueron servidos, comieron y bebieron más de lo debido, el rubio sólo quería entumecer su mente y olvidar aunque fuera sólo por ese día.

Al rededor de la una de la mañana salieron del Ichiraku rumbo al apartamento del rubio.

Las calles de la aldea estabanvacías, solo dos jóvenes; quienes abrazados deambulaban rumbo al apartamento del Uzumaki. Zigzaguearon por todo el camino, hasta parar frente a la puerta del lugar de su destino. El rubio, de su bolsillo derecho saco la llave y abriendo con ella la puerta, dio paso a su acompañante.

Ambos, se deshicieron de la parte superior de sus ropas ya que el calor de esa madrugada era insoportable. Hablaron un rato más, puras palabras incoherentes y sin sentido brotaban de la boca de ambos que reían estúpidamente de lo dicho por el otro, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos sobre la alfombra de la estancia.

Unos rayos de sol se colaron por las rendijas de las cortinas de la estancia. El primero en despertar fue el pelinegro, quien fue directo a la cocina por un enorme vaso de agua, pues la resaca lo estaba matando.

Al volver a la estancia, observo el rostro masculino y tranquilo del rubio aún dormido, como si de un imán se tratará, lentamente se inclinó sobre él robándole un beso de sus labios rosáceos.

—Sasuke —murmuró entre sueños el Uzumaki.

Sai se aparto lentamente, de sus ojos negros se apodero una enorme tristeza, optando por dirigirse al baño.

Frente a él estaba un espejo, que sin piedad alguna le mostraba lo patético e inocente que era al pensar que podía llegar a ser la persona que el rubio amara.

Sus orbes azabaches lo traicionaron ya que de ellos, unas rebeldes lágrimas brotaron. Era la primera vez en muchos años que veía las salinas rodar por sus mejillas nívea. Una sonrisa de burla para él mismo se curvo en sus labios…

—Que idiota, alguien como yo —agacho la cabeza— no se merece alguien como él —susurró, al instante en que ponía sus manos acunadas bajo el chorro de agua y se llevaba al rostro el líquido que atrapo entre sus manos. Lavo su rosto, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas, tomó una toalla se seco el exceso de agua, saliendo con la toalla en sus manos.

El rubio hacia unos momentos había despertado, al ver a Sai le sonrió, agradeciendo internamente que no lo dejara solo en su cumpleaños.

El sonido de la puerta, interrumpió el cómodo silencio que había entre ambos, perezosamente el rubio se levanto y sin fijarse de como andaba abrió la puerta, encontrándose de frente con un par de hermosos orbes azabaches.

—Buenos días dobe —le saludo el azabache, ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio. Mientras el Uchiha recorría detalladamente el torso desnudo de Naruto, se dibujaba en sus labios una leve sonrisa al verle sólo con su pantalón de color naranja.

—¿Qué haces aquí, teme? —le cuestionó, pues desde aquel día no lo había visitado en su apartamento.

Sai había escuchado las palabras del rubio, en su interior el resentimiento hacia el último de los Uchiha lo impulso a tomar una decisión.

—Hump ¿as me recibes después de esté tiempo? —interrogó con la ceja derecha levemente arqueada— toma, es por tu… —no pudo terminar, ya que Sai se acercó al rubio y con su mano derecha lo aprisiono por la cintura y con la izquierda lo tomó de la barbilla levantándosela un poco. Posó sus labios sobre el cuello del Uzumaki arrancando de sus labios un leve gemido.

Naruto al contacto de la lengua de Sai sobre su piel, involuntariamente se estremeció. Sasuke se impresiono ante lo que veía, la sorpresa mal disimulada en el rostro del moreno, robo una sonrisa burlesca en el pintor.

—Gracias por el obsequio —dijo Sai, tomando el paquete con su mano derecha. En sus orbes negros se mostraba una enorme tristeza, pues sabía las consecuencias que le traería lo que hacia con el Uzumaki— ahora si no te importa… —paso su lengua de nuevo por la piel del rubio— queremos estar solos —sus últimas palabras las soltó con un toque de burla. Sai dio un paso atrás con el rubio entre sus brazos y para cerrar la puerta la empujo con su pie derecho, el agredido se marcho más que enfadado por la actitud del chico…

Bajaba las escaleras del edificio, echando humo y lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, no podía ocultar su molestia y sorpresa de que el ver al usuratoncachi entre los brazos de ése despertara esos "celos" en él.

—_Maldita sabandija —caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos por las ya transitadas calles de la aldea— ¿Qué demonios se creé? —musitó— y el dobe ¿por qué rayos no dijo ni hizo nada? _

Esas preguntas se agolparon en la mente del moreno, quien se dirigió a la entrada principal de Konoha pues partiría a una misión de tres meses a la aldea de las olas.

Por alguna extraña razón, un sentimiento en su interior lo empujo a querer ver al rubio antes de partir, ¿qué mejor pretexto para no rebajar el orgullo que lo caracterizaba? La respuesta fue simple; el obsequio por el cumpleaños del dobe…

En el apartamento del Uzumaki esté estallaba en una rabieta.

—¡Joder Sai! —quejó— ¿en qué demonios pensabas al hacer eso? —le interrogó, al instante en que un bello dulcero de vidrio era victima de la frustración del rubio, arrojando el objeto contra la pared de la estancia, haciéndose añicos— el teme pensara algo que no es —bufaba con fastidio— ¡maldita sea! deja de sonreír y contéstame —sentencio, la actitud del pelinegro lo sacaba de sus casillas, pues de por si el rubio no se caracterizaba por tener paciencia.

El pintor lentamente introdujo su mano derecha en el porta kunaí, del cual sacó un pequeño libro.

—¡Aquí esta!—exclamó con cierta alegría el azabache, al tener en sus manos lo que buscaba.

—¿Un libro? —cuestionó Naruto con el seño fruncido al no comprender.

—Así es —afirmo sonriéndole. Ante la impaciencia del rubio, Sai se apresuro a buscar una página en especial…

—¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando? —cuestionó, explotando en una rabieta el Uzumaki rojo del coraje. Sus manos las movía de arriba a bajo al instante en que le interrogó, el pintor ya había acabado con su poca paciencia.

—Tranquilízate Naruto —pidió— lo que pasa es que, aquí leí que…—le aclaraba mientras le mostraba un párrafo, lo que causó un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda del rubio. Sin tomarle importancia, el peli negro prosiguió con su explicación— si una pareja tiene conflictos en sus sentimientos, el darles celos con alguien más, ara que la persona que está confundida despeje sus dudas —finalizó, para después sonreírle al Uzumaki, quien no podía creer la suerte que tenia de tener a semejante "loco" como amigo.

—¡Sai! —gritó molesto el Uzumaki, causando que el aludido diera un paso atrás— ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió semejante estupidez? —quejó— el teme y yo no tenemos nada que ver, él y yo no llevamos ese tipo de relación —mintió en cierto modo a su amigo, pues aunque el rubio lo deseara, los sentimientos que el Uchiha aún albergaba por Itachi, eran un obstáculo para ello.

—¡Lo siento! pero... —musitó al rubio— ¿viste su cara?... —le interrogó— podría jurar que se puso celoso —bufó sonriendo burlonamente al recordar la expresión del Uchiha, con una alegría que en su corazón no existía.

Sai había cometido la peor atrocidad de su vida: "enamorarse de su mejor amigo a quien seguiría amando en secreto".

Las elocuencias de Sai, lograron dibujarle una sonrisa al rubio al recordar el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Sasuke frente a él.

—_¡Tal vez! —sus labios se curvaron— gracias a esté loco —_pensó al instante en que posaba sus orbes azules en Sai y le sonreía— _aún haya una esperanza para mis sentimientos con Sasuke._

Aferrándose a ese pensamiento, dejando a Sai en la estancia se dirigió a su habitación para asearse y prepararse para otro agitado día, como siempre...

¿Fin…?


	2. Chapter 2 Sonrisa Forzada Recordando

**Capitulo 2.-** _**Sonrisa forzada. Extrañando tus ojos de luna.**_

Las gotas de agua se deslizaban sutilmente por el estilizado cuerpo, recorriendo en una exquisita caricia el cabello pelirrojo delineando el contorno de su figura hasta sus piernas, donde algunas gotas se perdían de su vista.

Aquella tranquilidad que le brindaba estar bajo el chorro de agua, daban cabida a recuerdos que se agolpaban en la mente del Sabaku No.

Soñar, fantasear con tener de nuevo aquella blanquecina figura sobre la suya, aquellas manos recorriendo con desenfreno y lujuria todo su cuerpo, de sólo recordarlas, lo hacían estremecer.

—Neji —escapó en un susurro lastimero de sus labios el nombre de aquel que se había clavado tan hondo en sus pensamientos— _¿en verdad, lo nuestro terminó? —_aquella pregunta atormentaba su mente, al recordar el como se había dado aquel final.

Flash-back

_Tres días llevaba el genio Hyuuga en la Aldea de Sunna, había llevado un mensaje de la Hokage._

—_¿Te ocurre algo? —le interrogó el Hyuuga al Kazekage al verlo tan pensativo, pues estando ambos bajo el cobijo de las finas sabanas de seda, Gaara había tomado el pergamino que desde la llegada del vástago de Hizashi había permanecido en ese lugar, en su mesita de noche._

—_La Hokage me informa que en un par de semanas mandara a Naruto para Sunna —un dejo de melancolía se plasmo en los orbes celestes del pelirrojo, cosa que no paso desapercibido para el genio de la Hoja._

—_¿Aún lo amas? —musitó. El shock en el rostro del Kazekage era palpable, recompuso su expresión más no se atrevía a responder. Enrollo de nuevo el pergamino y lo puso donde momentos antes había permanecido— ¿no piensas decirme nada?_

_En completo mutismo, el pelirrojo se recostó nuevamente, apoyando su cabeza en el pectoral desnudo del Hyuuga quien permanecía con los brazos hacia arriba sirviéndole de almohada. Solo podía apreciar la cabellera pelirroja enmarañada por los momentos antes compartidos por ambos mientras retozaban entre las sabanas, recorriéndose con lujuria y embriagues cada milímetro de sus cuerpos. _

_Unas caprichosas gotas salinas escaparon de los orbes de ambos, el Hyuuga se percato de las de Gaara al sentirlas en la piel de su pecho, húmeda, pero las de él se habían perdido en la suavidad de la tela y jamás nadie sabría de su existencia._

—_¿No responderás? —volvió a preguntar. Después de sus palabras el silencio era lo que habitaba esa recamara. Espero unos minutos más una respuesta que siendo sincero con él mismo, jamás llegaría. El castaño se levanto de la cómoda cama, Gaara no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada— bien, no digas nada, hump… —expresaba el Hyuuga mientras se vestía, el pelirrojo solo veía la espalda del genio de la hoja— tu silencio y tus lágrimas me dijeron todo —el Sabaku No, no pudo evitar sorprenderse de las palabras de Neji._

—_¿Te… vas? —fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el Kazekage al Hyuuga que en esos instantes tomaba el pomo de la puerta para abrirla._

—_Nada tengo que hacer ya aquí cuando todo se termino —respondió Neji con la vista clavada en su mano que sostenía la manija de la puerta con fuerza— dentro de un par de semanas… viene quien amas —el genio de la hoja se giro para ver por última vez al pelirrojo que lo veía desde la cama— que es también por quien ahora lloras —sus últimas palabras sin ser consciente de ellas, las dijo con un dejo de melancolía. _

_Gaara abrió aun más sus orbes celestes, al sentir las salinas resbalando por sus mejillas, lo último que vio del Hyuuga fue su ancha espalda un poco borrosa por las lágrimas que derramaba._

Fin del flash back

—Eres un estúpido orgulloso… que no se supo dar cuenta de la verdad —susurró— _esas lágrimas eran por ti… porque te ibas —_pensó el pelirrojo al instante en que cerraba la regadera para abandonar el baño envuelto en una bata de seda. Desde aquella despida había transcurrido casi las dos semanas, en el transcurso de los próximos dos días el rubio de Konoha rondaría ya por las calles de Sunna.

Sasuke brincaba de rama en rama por el bosque dando inicio a su misión, aun no lograba apartar de su mente la última escena donde el rubio estaba entre los brazos del pálido chico.

—¡Maldito Usuratoncachi! —gritó con frustración, causando que las aves levantaran el vuelo por el susto que les ocasiono, los miembros de su escuadrón se miraron entre sí, más ninguno se atrevió a decir nada— _primero me haces sentir cosas con tus caricias y tus besos que no creí llegar a sentir por alguien que no fuera Itachi… —pensaba con molestia y el seño fruncido, era muestra viva de su enojo— …luego prácticamente te la pasas ignorándome y ahora resulta que te encuentro haciendo quien sabe qué con ese idiota. _¡Maldito remplazo! —gritó lo último, ahora dirigiendo su enfado a Sai al recordar como esté le había trancado la puerta prácticamente en las narices y peor aún con una sonrisa, "burlándose del gran Sasuke Uchiha". Un ruido entre la maleza puso en alerta a los miembros del escuadrón.

—Capitán —le llamó el joven de hebras castañas claras que portaba una mascara AMBU de gato montes, sacando al azabache de sus cavilaciones.

El día esperado había llegado al fin, el Uzumaki necesitaba ese tiempo lejos de Konoha para poner su mente y sentimientos en claro.

—Si continuo así, no sé si pueda manejar la presión —pensó el rubio al instante en que corría entre la arboleda del aún bosque de Konoha, su destino, Sunna.

De repente el rubio recordó lo cortante que había estado el Hyuuga en las ocasiones que se lo había topado después de que esté volviera de su misión. Le había preguntado pero este simplemente le había dicho "No es de tu incumbencia, cuando todo es culpa tuya" el rubio no había entendido las palabras del genio Hyuuga, pero con lo despistado que suele ser, le resto importancia a su comentarios.

Sai por su parte, se había quedado en lo que era el hogar del rubio y esté no se había negado con la condición de que le tuviera todo en orden a su regreso.

Durante ese tiempo, habían resultado varios corazones heridos. Unos por amor no correspondidos, otros por orgullo y simples malos entendidos, pero sobre todo…otros que se negaban a aceptar por fin, que el corazón tiende a cambiar.

El corazón puede dejar de amar a alguien y claudicar ese amor en alguien,… alguien especial.

—Tranquilos solo es la escolta que nos llevara con el líder del país de las Olas —hablo el azabache con su tono de siempre. Su escuadrón estaba compuesto de cuatro integrantes con diferentes tipos de mascaras; el de hebras pelirrojas trae una mascara con forma de la cabeza de un águila, el rubio de un leopardo, uno de los castaños de zorro como la que utilizaba Naruto, y el Uchiha una con forma de lobo.

—Bienvenidos shinobis de Konoha.

—Hump.

—Vamos, les llevaremos con Tsuki-sama —les dijo el líder de la escolta— ella quiere conocerles y me dijo que les informara bien de lo que trata su misión de estos tres meses que estarán aquí —los miembros del escuadrón AMBU sin mirarle pusieron atención a las palabras— su misión es proteger a Tsuki-sama hasta el día de su boda con Taiyô-sama el líder del país del hierro, ha habido varios intentos de asesinato, pues la unión de ellos dos significa una gran alianza y cambio en ambos países. Deberán de encontrar a los responsables por el bien de todos.

—Entendido —respondió el líder del escuadrón.

Después de tres largos días de camino, Naruto al fin llego con el Kazekage… con aquel que consideraba como un amigo pero que en ocasiones lo confundía con su actuar, haciéndolo dudar hasta sobre sus propios sentimientos.

—Bienvenido Nau —saludo cordial a su viejo amigo, pues en su estado de AMBU ese era su "nombre".

—Gracias Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama le envía esto —respondió extendiendo su mano con el pergamino. El cual el líder de Sunna tomo. El pelirrojo abrió el pergamino leyendo atentamente el pedido de la Hokage.

_Kazekage se que se estará preguntando del porque del pergamino anterior, bueno, necesito pedirle un favor muy personal. _

Ante eso que leía el pelirrojo no pudo evitar arquear una ceja y mirar de soslayo al AMBU delante de él, pues le causaba curiosidad. Prosiguió leyendo…

_Quiero que Naruto se quede con usted por algún tiempo, ya que últimamente ha estado actuando un poco extraño y ya no es el Naruto que todos conocemos. _

_No sé que le habrá pasado, pero sospecho que tiene que ver con Sasuke Uchiha ya que ha estado evitándolo y desde entonces su comportamiento no es el mismo._

—Sasuke Uchiha —susurró el pelirrojo— _¿Qué diablos habrá pasado, para que Naruto cambiara? —_pensó el Kazekage prosiguiendo…

_Yo se que usted aprecia mucho a mi niño y por lo tanto me atrevo a hacerle este pedido muy personal. El cual me atrevo a asegurar a decir, que no se negara en hacerlo. _

_Saludos_

_Tsunade Hokage_

Continuara…


End file.
